Chastity devices have a long and varied history. Female chastity devices are generally easier to conceive and produce, as their aim is to prevent penetration and their shape is designed to match the simple female external anatomy. Male chastity devices are harder to produce, given the more complex external anatomy of the male reproductive system.
Generally, male chastity device enclose a male user's penis, and may be locked by a key held by the user's partner or guardian, to ensure that the user does not perform sexual acts. Such a device is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,578,296 and 8,007,431.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,578,296 and 8,007,431 disclose a male chastity system which comprises a housing and a partial ring configured for placement behind the scrotum of the user. The partial ring contains a gap. A bridge bridges the gap by attaching to the partial ring at first and second attachment points. The bridge comprises a rear portion and a front portion, and the partial ring and the bridge collectively form a ring. Guide pins extend at least partially through the rear bridge portion, attachment points, front bridge portion, and housing. A locking pin extends through the bridge and housing, a spacer on the locking pin spacing the housing from the ring, and a lock is applied to the locking pin.